The Crow & the Butterfly
by Radiant Neptune
Summary: Evelyn Carmichael, the juvenile kicked out of La Push high. Not that she wanted to go to Forks high, but that's what she got anyway. Bella was nice, but she had this boyfriend...it didn't matter. She just wanted to finish up her Senior year in peace. But why would that happen? It would be too simple. As if she needed something else to add to her guilty conscience.


**A/N: AHHHH! Here I am, I know! Calm down, I'm sure some of you will be enraged that I'm starting a new story when I haven't updated my others. Well, in all honesty, I typed this one out a long time ago and decided that it deserved a chance (I do that sometimes) I went through and edited it. I'm working now on a chapter for Lost Lullaby that's almost finished, then i intend to update Beautiful with you, and so and and so forth. Anyway, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Second Chance<strong>_

* * *

><p>I sent my piano crashing through a plane glass window, roaring in a furious rage.<p>

"Edward, please," Alice begged, throwing her hands up. "I had to tell you!"

"You're full of shit!" I barked, swiping my arm and flipping the couch. I didn't meant to scream at Alice, she was honestly my favorite sibling – perhaps, not too much at this precise moment, but I'd always been closest to her. But, what she was telling me...left me with a rage not even human blood could quench.

I was suddenly glad the rest of the family was on a hunting trip. Knowing Alice, she'd planned it to be this way. No doubts Jasper would try to rip my head off at how I was speaking to his wife – not that I gave two flying fucks at this particular moment.

"I know it's not what you want to hear, but I'm sure-"

"Fuck you, Alice."

"EDWARD!" she screamed finally, her eyes turning black in rage.

My chest was rapidly rising and falling, sucking in the air I didn't even need while my mind was in shambles. Alice didn't deserve the brunt of my rage, but after what she'd said, how could she blame me? I didn't believe her, but at the same time, I _knew_ she wasn't lying...and that part of me was where the rage came in.

"How would you fucking feel if I came up to you and told you that Jasper-!"

"This ISN'T about me!" Alice, took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "you need to be prepared-"

"I'm not preparing for a goddamn thing!" I hissed lethally, cutting her off with a warning flashing in my eyes. I'd had it. Favorite sibling or not, she was crossing the fucking line.

"Whether you want to accept this or not, makes it irrelevant," Alice said gently. "It's going to happen. I'm sorry, Bella is a sweet girl, but she's-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I roared, refusing to listen to her next words, knowing what they were going to be. I growled, kicking the glass coffee table and causing it to shatter in a million pieces.

"Edward, I'm sorry," Alice murmured, looking at me with pity in her eyes that only fueled the enraged monster. "It'll turn out the way its supposed to. You'll be happy. I'll leave you to your thoughts..."

In a flash, she was gone.

"..."

"FUCK!" I roared, my fury reaching new heights as I slammed my fist into the wall, causing the plaster to come falling down around me.

Esme was going to fucking kill me. I tried to reign in my anger, to stop myself from completely demolishing the entire house in my rage.

I just needed to leave.

I need to see Bella – my Bella. My true love, no matter what Alice said.

((O))

"Bella," I whispered, crawling into bed with her and gently shook her awake.

"Huh – Edward?" she mumbled sleepily, her beautiful brown eyes looking up at me.

I said nothing, but held her firmly, pouring all my love and devotion into my embrace. There was no way. This woman was meant for me. We'd be together forever – even if she didn't turn into what I was. I didn't care, I'd stay with her the rest of her life. I loved her that much.

"Edward? What's wrong?" she asked timidly, gently stroking my hair.

She knew.

Of course she knew.

Whether I'd like to admit it or not, I knew that if I was human—I'd be in tears.

"I just...love you so much," I murmured.

"I...love you too," she whispered quietly, snuggling into my embrace as I inhaled her floral scent, flinching as it burned my nose.

She quickly fell asleep in my arms as I held her, content with holding her close.

She'd be mine, forever. No matter what anyone said.

* * *

><p>EvPOV<p>

"I don't want to hear anything else about this!" my father hissed, glaring at me as I tried to argue. "If you don't go to this school, where, pray tell, are you planning on going?"

"Just home school me or something!" I growled, irritated beyond belief.

This. Was. Bullshit!

"Evie, I'm done talking about this," my father commanded. "you're going. Even if I have to drag your delinquent ass over my shoulder, kicking and screaming through the doors – you're going."

"But, if we just go back to La Push-"

"YOU WERE EXPELLED!" my dad finally yelled, causing me to flinch. Maybe I deserved that.

"Evelyn – shit, I'm sorry baby," he frowned, sending me and apologetic look. "it's just, well...I'm very stressed. You can't talk them into letting you back into the school. Maybe if you were actually a native, they may be more lenient. You didn't fit in there anyway."

"I won't fit in any fucking where," I groaned, scoffing as I looked out into the dreary weather.

"You remember Bella, don't you?"

"The girl that ate mud? Yeah, I remember her," I scoffed. Jake hung out with her a lot as children, but I wasn't exactly a social butterfly. I felt excluded, even then.

"Yeah," her dad chuckled.

Fucking bipolar.

"Well, I told Chief Swan to tell her you were transferring there. She should be looking for you. She's a sweet girl, she'll be your friend," my dad assured me.

"Are you sure? Doubt she'll want to be seen with the fucking A class delinquent of La Push-"

"No one knows about that."

"You're kidding, right?" I stared at him. "This whole fucking town knows. I can't wait until I get all the fucking stares-"

"Stop cussing," her dad said sternly, making me roll me eyes. Like it mattered.

"Anyway, everyone is going to stare at me and treat me like crap," I snapped. I felt bad giving my dad so many problems. Yeah, I fucked up. I was old enough to be able to admit that, but s_hit—_didn't he see that this was going to be hell for me? In a close-knit town where all moms were Marry Poppins and the children were all so fucking _perfect_...I was going to look like the spawn of Satan. These people wouldn't give a shit that I'm really a nice girl that made a mistake. NO, of course not. I'd already been damned, I knew that.

"No, they won't," he assured, not quelling my worry at all. "Of course, it would help if you didn't dress like a delinquent-"

"Well, I do have a reputation to keep up," I smiled sarcastically.

"Baby, you'll be fine," my dad sighed, pulling in front of Forks High. Of course, my car was on the lock down. So, no driving myself to school.

"Don't be surprised if I'm in a bad mood when you pick me up," I sighed, reaching over and kissing my dad on his cheek. "I love you dad."

"Love you too baby," he smiled, ushering me out the door.

"My ass is going," I grumbled, shaking my head as I pulled my bag over my shoulder.

The students milling about around the front of the school were already staring at me, some with knowing expressions.

I bit my lip, pushing down every urge I had to flip them off and stormed up the stairs, my converse sending water flying.

I ignored students as I practically stampeded down the hallway, a frown on my face as I finally found the office. I bust through the door, walking up to a fat, older lady sitting at the desk.

Her smile was warm as she looked at me. "Can I help you dear?"

"Yeah, I need my schedule," I said. "I'm Evelyn Carmichael."

Her smile somewhat fell, and she could tell she struggled to keep it on her face. She was judging me already, her eyes screaming it. I grit my teeth, automatically disliking her.

"Here, oh and you need to pull that shirt down," she said tightly, pointing to my black, long sleeved shirt that had about an inch of my stomach showing.

"Thanks," I tried to say as nicely as I could, pulling down my shirt as I walked out.

The second I got out, I pulled it right back up.

"Bitch," I mumbled under my breath, looking down at my schedule.

"Math?" I groaned. The fucking universe hated my ass.

I sprinted down the hallway, trying to ignore the stares I got. Maybe, if I was quiet and minded my own business, they'd eventually lose interest in the La Push Juvenile delinquent.

I quickly darted into math class, handing my schedule to an older, severely overweight gentleman. He literally _grunted_ at my schedule, before telling me to sit wherever.

I ignored stares as I sat in the back of the classroom, throwing my bag down, crossing my arms and staring out the window.

This sucked. Literally sucked. Of course, I was making myself angry to mask the hurt and insecurity I felt. These people didn't like me, and I had no idea how to make it right. No doubt I was going to be the biggest social outcast the school had ever seen.

"Um – Evelyn?" a female, timid voice came to my ears, making my head snap forward.

There stood a small, timid, brown haired girl. She was a little mousy looking, but my mind recognized her.

"Oh, Bella right?" I smiled, making her tense face look relieved. "My dad told me you'd be looking for me."

"Y-yeah, my dad told me about you," Bella stuttered, sitting down in front of me. "how is your day so far?"

"Well, if you want me to be completely honest...it fucking sucks," I grumbled, making a shocked look cross her face for moments, but I didn't miss the look of pity that crossed her face.

"W-why does it suck?" she asked timidly.

As if she didn't know.

"Well, everyone is staring at me like I'm going to rip their throats out for one," I sighed. "and two, I haven't seen one cute boy since entering those doors. I hate this place."

Bella expression lightened, and she let out a small laugh.

"Are you sure you looked around good?"

"Well, no," I frowned, shrugging. "But God, if I'm going to suffer, I wouldn't mind having some eye candy. At least in La Push, there's something to look at."

"You're very honest, aren't you?" Bella asked, making me look at her. I saw approval shoot through her eyes. Damn, that was surprising.

"Why not? I might as well be," I shrugged.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I drowned out my classmates, trying to find Bella as I usually did. I'd either have to find her from her voice, or from the minds of classmates.

I listened intently.

"_Um – Evelyn?"_

I smiled. There she was. Seems like she was talking about the new girl. I'd heard rumors about her, none of them good. Apparently, she'd gotten expelled from La Push high. I wasn't exactly sure on the details, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Bella...should she be friends with her? But then, I suppose Charlie wouldn't have suggested it if she thought she was dangerous.

"_Oh, Bella right? My dad told me you'd be looking for me." _

I jolted in my seat, then I paused, going into vampire stillness. Who _was_ that? Who owned that musical voice? _Surely_ not the delinquent girl my Bella was talking to? Her sweet voice rolled over my skin, taking me off guard.

What the _hell?_

I felt I was being stared at, and my gaze flicked over to Alice, who was watching me intently with a small smile.

I focused on her thoughts.

_I don't think so, Eddie. But, nice try. _

I silently scowled, narrowing my eyes as she looked away and laughed.

"_Y-yeah, my dad told me about you...how is your day so far?"_

I smiled. Yes, that was my sweet, innocent girl alright.

"_Well, if you want me to be completely honest...it fucking sucks."_

Despite her blatant honestly and vulgar language—her voice embarrassed me again, sending the small jolt through my system.

I strained my ears, trying to focus on the other girls voice.

"_W-why does it suck?"_

No, that was Bella. I waited in a confused anticipation.

"_Well, everyone is staring at me like I'm going to rip their throats out for one-"_

I let out a small chuckle at her words. Perhaps I was wrong. I hadn't even seen her, and I liked her already. She was funny – vulgar – but funny. Also, having someone around that had a lovely voice like that didn't hurt.

"_and two, I haven't seen one cute boy since entering those doors. I hate this place."_

I raised my eyebrows at this. Obviously, she'd yet to see my family. While we were mostly exiled by the humans here, there was no doubt that over half the school population found at least one of us attractive.

"_Are you sure you looked around good?"_

I smirked at this, knowing my sweet Bella was thinking of me.

"_Well, no...But God, if I'm going to suffer, I wouldn't mind having some eye candy. At least in La Push, there's something to look at."_

I chuckled again. That girl really was something. I actually wouldn't mind if Bella became friends with her. Her snarky attitude was quite amusing.

"_You're very honest, aren't you?"_

I smiled. Good, perhaps Bella could take a leaf out of her book. I hated it when she didn't reveal her true feelings when she was worried about something. I wish Bella wouldn't pretend she was okay when it was blatantly obvious that she wasn't.

"_Why not? I might as well be."_

I smirked, but then frowned lightly when I heard their teacher cut them off to begin the lesson. Curious, I searched through the minds in the classroom, trying to get a clear picture of what the girl looked like. Finally, I focused on the Professor. He was looking at the board, and then he turned. I strained my eyes as I tried to make out a girl sitting behind Bella, even though I knew it wouldn't help. Her head was ducked down. All I saw was long, wavy, light brown hair with golden highlights falling over the side of the desk. I looked down, seeing a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee sticking out the side, and a pair of converse. I smirked when I saw a hot pink sock at the space in between her pants leg and shoe.

This was frustrating me. I searched the minds of those around her.

_'I heard she like, burned down the school gymnasium.' _

_'Yeah, I heard that shes like some super druggie.' _

_'I heard she killed a guy.' _

_'That new girl is fucking hot. Too bad how she dresses. I'd still hit it.'_

I snorted in my head. No wonder that poor girl had such a sour attitude. No doubt she could feel all the other students resentment.

I tried to focus on people that had seen her face, and I kept coming up with nothing. The farthest I'd gotten was someone was thinking about her back walking down the hallway. Unfortunately, it was some freshman boy's mind, and he was thinking about how nice her ass looked. All I could see was the wavy, light brown hair billowing across her lower back as she walked away.

I studied what I could, seeing that she had a fuller form than Bella, and she seemed to be a few inches taller.

I grit my teeth in frustration. Why the hell wasn't anyone thinking about her face? Had she really hid that well? The ones that had seen her, were boys that were thinking about her ass.

Idiots. All of them. I didn't like knowing things. Oh well, not that it mattered. I'd meet Bella after her first class, and I'd see her then and my curiosity would be sated.

I could introduce myself, and then she'd have to speak. I'd get to hear her voice first hand, seeing if it affected me the same.

I tried to focus my thoughts on her thoughts, but I couldn't tell. Sometimes, people's voices in their minds were different than those they spoke with. You think how you hear yourself, and for humans, its not always the same. Without being in her presence and never meeting her before, it proved to be difficult. All the female minds I could find were thinking about math. Well, except for one that I recognized as Lauren...she was thinking about having sex with Eminem on her desk.

I recoiled in disgust, feeling Alice's stare on me. I narrowed my eyes on her. She had a mixture of happiness and sadness on her face.

I delved into her mind.

_Nope, don't try again. _

I almost growled in frustration. She'd slip up eventually, and I'd see the new girl next period to sate my curiosity.

Class dragged on much longer than I wanted, and for some reason, I was so anxious I could barely sit in my seat. That, and Alice kept fucking watching me with that expression.

The bell rang, and I instantly shot from my desk, moving through the hallways stealthily and waiting outside Bella's classroom.

After a few students walked out, there came my lovely girl. I gave her my best smile, watching her eyes flutter and glaze over as I pulled my arms around her, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Hi," she breathed, looking at me with devotion.

"Hey," I smiled, kissing her lightly again.

"Ah, my virginal eyes!"

The girls voice ran over my skin, causing my eyes to slightly widen as I whipped my head to the source.

My still heart felt as though it lurched in my chest in shock. There, leaning against the wall, was Evelyn Carmichael. Her arms were crossed and her full, pink lips were smirking at Bella and I.

Her skin was pale and she had a lovely, oval face with a sharp jaw line. She had a small button nose, and large, clear blue eyes that reminded me of the clear waters of the Bahamas. Her wavy, brown locks fell down near her waist, framing her tall, curvy figure. Body wise, she was much more similar to Esme than Bella. She had larger hips, bust and thighs. Some might have even thought she was fat, but no. She was drop dead gorgeous to him.

I swore in that moment, I had a pulse.

"I think your boyfriend is terrified of me," Evelyn smirked, but I didn't miss the slight shock in her eyes at seeing me as her gorgeous eyes causally flicked over my form—making me even more tense as a growl threatened to escape my throat.

It was like a million pounds of bricks hit me at once. As though my entire _existence_ had been pulled towards this point – towards her. Everything I _ever_ did to bring me to this point—was pointing straight at her. I tried to focus on her mind, desperately needing to know what she thought, but was met with silence. Frustrated, I inhaled sharply, picking up on her scent.

My knees almost gave away.

She smelt of honey and orchids – she smelt of the air after it rained. To my surprise, her scent didn't burn my throat, at least, I didn't think it did. It was hard to tell with Bella standing so close. It was just comforting...relaxing..._enthralling_.

"Edward?" Bella asked with concern. Only about 15 seconds had passed between their human minds, but it was plenty enough time for me to make my complete assessment of the girl.

Beautiful. So, amazingly _beautiful_. It hit me like lightening, and I couldn't tear my eyes away. Desire suddenly ran through me like a savage beast, taking me off guard. An undulating pulse of energy shot through my system, driving me on – driving me forward. I felt an overwhelming, almost barbaric urge to claim her – to make her mine. She'd belong to me, and no one would ever _dare_ to touch her. Every instinct in my body telling me to pull the girl against my body, rip her clothes off and-

_Bella..._

I blinked, looking over at Bella to see her concerned expression. I forced a small smile on my face, showing her that I was alright, when I was indeed—_not_.

"This is Evelyn," Bella introduced, waving her arms towards the girl. My entire being reveled in the fact I had an excuse to look at her again as I snapped my eyes to the girl.

_Gorgeous, beautiful...so beautiful. _My mind cried, beckoning the girl to open her mouth again. I didn't care if she screamed profanity. I had to hear her voice. Her angelic, perfect voice that was music to my ears.

"And you are?" she asked raising a thin eyebrow at me bemusedly.

"..."

"I'm Edward Cullen," I managed to ground out, but my voice was dark, almost heavy with what I identified with desire.

Bella's eyes snapped to me, but I wasn't sure that she could identify what my voice was dark with...but she knew that it wasn't normal.

"Nice to meet you," she said causally, and I noticed she was chewing gum. My eyes darted into her mouth, taking the image of straight, white teeth. They were a little too straight, and I knew that she must have had braces at some point.

_Beautiful. _

Bella's hand gently touched my forearm, and I almost recoiled away from her. Guilt flooded through my system as I tore my eyes away from Evelyn, landing on my Bella. She was worried, and I felt like absolute shit for what I just thought about that girl.

Bella was my girl. I shouldn't be thinking things like this about other girls, she-

I paused.

"Alice!" I growled, whipping around as I made the connection.

I darted down the hall, ignoring Bella's calls for me.

I paused when I heard Evelyn say, "Your boyfriend is fucking weird, no offense."

It felt like a knife through the gut, but I continued turning down hallways until I saw the pixie girl standing against the wall, looking right at me knowingly.

"I need to talk to you now!" I hissed lethally, grabbing her arm and pulling her down the hallway and outside the school.

I walked near the trees, turning on her.

* * *

><p>EvPOV<p>

I watched as Bella all but sprinted from the room, barely waiting for me.

I rolled my eyes.

_Girls with boyfriends, I swear to fuck. _

I grudgingly followed her out, only to see her locking lips with the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. My heart rate increased, my eyes flicking from his messy, bronze hair – down his tall, lean, pale body.

_Oh my...holy shit. _I whispered in my mind, my eyes flitting over his perfect face structure. His high, hollowed cheekbones...his strong jaw with absolutely no facial hair—his full lips.

_Jesus fucking Christ!_

I shook my head. No, I needed to say something...just act cool. Bella is a sweet girl, she can't see me drooling over her boyfriend!

"Ah, my virginal eyes!" I said sarcastically, pulling my face into a mocking expression. At least, I _hoped_.

My breath slightly caught when I saw his golden eyes flick to me. They stared hard into me, without blinking...or moving. His eyes were surrounded by thick, dark lashes. Underneath his eyes were dark, purplish bruises, making him look like a raging insomniac. But somehow, it only added to his pure handsomeness, making my knees feel slightly weak as his eyes continued to bore into me.

"I think your boyfriend is terrified of me," I joked, pretending to be much braver than I actually felt.

"Edward?" Bella asked, but he continued staring at me, as though he wasn't aware anything in the world existed.

My heart pounded against my ribcage as he suddenly flicked his eyes away, giving Bella a small smile.

"This is Evelyn," Bella explained, gesturing to me.

The statue didn't speak, but continued boring his topaz eyes into me. My blood rushed and I felt light headed. I somehow managed to keep a small smile on my face, though I knew my eyes probably gave me away completely.

"And you are?" I finally choked out, not sounding nearly as breathless as I actually felt. I even somehow managed to raise a sarcastic eyebrow and the handsome boy.

"..."

He still wasn't speaking, wasn't blinking...wasn't _breathing_?

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said quietly, his thin, marble lips barely moving to let the soft words escape.

I swore my heart stopped in that moment.

"Nice to meet you," I tried to say causally, chewing my gum with more force than was probably necessary.

My heart went jittery as I saw his gorgeous eyes flick to my mouth, before flicking back to my eyes.

Bella gave him a worried look, touching his arm. His eyes flicked from her to Bella, and she knew she saw guilt flash through them as he gave her a small smile.

I started to wonder if something HAD happened, or if I was just imagining it. No sooner than the thought crossed my mind, Edward had a look of realization.

"Alice!" he growled, making her and Bella both jump before he took off down the hallway without another word.

"Edward? Edward!" Bella called out for him, but the handsome boys head didn't turn and look back at her.

"Your boyfriends fucking weird, no offense," I offered to the hurt looking girl. Weird, but hot...Although I kept that part to myself.

Weird or not, Bella was a lucky girl. I silently wondered if he had any single friends or brothers, I'd have to ask Bella later.


End file.
